


Breath You In

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki had always had a passion for the arts, which is why he was so drawn to Figure skating. It allowed him to fly. But Yuuri also had a chance to explore freeform creative writing in college. He particularly enjoyed poetry. When Viktor found out about Yuuri's poetry, he frequently requested for Yuuri to write poetry for him.In this series :Poetry will be written from a point of view of either Yuuri or Viktor, expressing both loving feelings and and erotic feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -For Viktor

Breathing you in

I become overwhelmed and can't hold back

A gasp of pleasure

a gasp in suprise

My urge erupts to overpower you

 

SCREAMING:

     Look at me

     Look at me

     Look at me

 

My my voice is hoarse 

I can hear your rasping words

     "Fuck me"

     "Harder"

     "Faster"

     "We need to become one"

 

Harder

faster

harder

faster

harder

faster

 

I am losing reason

Blind in pleasure

Emmersed in the screams of joyous ecstasy 

Shaking in elation

Coming in sync

When two become one

 

- _For Victor_

 

 

 

 


End file.
